


Benjamin the Librarian

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Librarian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a romance possibly unfold between Leslie and Ben when he's one of the things that Leslie hates most: a librarian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a fic prompt I received on tumblr and it spiraled into a full blown story. The title is a little play on words based off of Marian the Librarian from "The Music Man"

Leslie readjusted the black fedora on her head and tightened the belt on her trench coat as she walked through the parking lot. She didn’t want to be here. She really, really would rather be anywhere else. She prayed that no one she knew would catch her here, counting on her sneak around clothes to do their job.

She had really tried her best to avoid coming to this pit of despair and depravity. She scoured the internet for days trying to find what she was looking for, but no one sold it. Everything she looked up pointed her in this direction—the only place in the entire state of Indiana that had what she needed: The Bloomington Public Library. 

She took a deep breath before pushing the door open, keeping her face down as she navigated her way past the shelves of books. She couldn’t believe that people actually enjoyed coming to places like this.

Looking down at the small slip of paper in her hand, Leslie tried to find the book corresponding to string of numbers and letters. Damn Dewey and his idiotic decimal system. If only he had used his genius for good instead of evil.

“Figures that history would be the last section,” she mumbled to herself as she scanned the row of books. She couldn’t see the title she was looking for and swore under her breath. 

“Can I help you find something?” a voice asked from behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She quickly turned around and came face to face with a lanky man who thought it appropriate to pair a plaid shirt with a skinny tie. His hair was stylishly disheveled and his eyes were a warm, chocolate brown. 

But he was still a librarian, and despite his apparently decent looks, she disliked him immediately. 

She stammered a bit, the shock of being ambushed at the worst place on earth still wearing off. “Uhm, yes actually. I’m looking for this book.”

She handed the slip of paper to the man and crossed her arms defensively as he looked it over. He then scanned the shelves as she had done, frowning when he didn’t see it.

“Hmm, I don’t see it here,” he said. 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I couldn’t find it.”

If the librarian was put off or offended by her harsh tone, he didn’t show it, and for some reason that infuriated her even more. 

“Well, if you want, you can follow me to one of the computers, and I can see if it’s checked out or not.”

Leslie shrugged her shoulders and gave a weak nod. She had no other choice, really. She needed that book and this was the only place to get it. It would be her luck that she drove all the way out here just to find out the book wasn’t even there.

He gave her a smile. “Perfect. Just follow me over here, and I’ll look that up for you.”

He turned around and Leslie couldn’t help but notice how great his butt looked in those pants. Wait, what? No. She definitely wasn’t checking out the librarian’s ass. 

He walked behind the desk and after a few strokes of the keys at the computer, Leslie got a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw him frown.

“Well, unfortunately, the book is currently out on loan, but we can let you know as soon as it comes back in. We can use your library card to put it on hold for you so no one else can check it out.”

Leslie huffed. “I don’t have a card for your library.”

The man shot her another adorable grin, and she mentally chastised herself for almost wanting to smile back. 

“That’s not a problem. All of the libraries for the county are on the same system, so if you have a card for any of the others, it’ll work here.”

“Oh, no. I’m not…I’m not from around here. I’m from Pawnee, actually.” She wasn’t sure why she told him that. 

“Oh, wow. You’ve sure come a long way for a book.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the only place within 500 miles that carries The Complete History of Southern Indiana.”

“And it’s apparently in high demand,” he joked, but his smile fell when he realized she wasn’t smiling back. “Uhm, I do sincerely apologize that you came all this way, but if you want, we can get you situated with a card now and still put the book on hold for you.”

Leslie went through the process of getting the card, felling dirty as she gave her name, address, and phone number to this den of conniving snakes. 

The man handed her a crisp, new card, that same lopsided smile on his face. “You’re all set. I put the book on hold for you, and as soon as it comes back in, we’ll give you a call.”

She took the card and put it in her wallet, silently apologizing to the rest of the cards for being forced to mingle with the ultimate symbol of all that was wrong and evil in the world. 

“Okay, well thanks.”

“No problem. If you want to double check, or have any other questions, just call and ask for Ben Wyatt.”

Yeah, right, like she’d call a library.

“Okay, thanks again for your help.”

He might be the spawn of Satan, but Leslie still had manners. Her unusually polite farewell had nothing to do with his face that seemed to get more and more adorable as she looked at it.

“Anytime. Hopefully, I’ll see you again soon.”

That stupid grin was back, and the slightest shiver ran down her spine. It was because she was cold…inside…while wearing a trench coat. Yes, she was cold and it had nothing to do with Ben.

Crap, she was even calling him by his name.

She turned around and ran out of the library before she made any more stupid decisions.

~~~~~

Two weeks had passed, and Leslie had almost forgotten about her library misadventure.

Almost.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get this Ben character out of her head. She was beginning to understand why Ron’s ex-wife, Tammy, became a librarian—they must all have the same ability to manipulate and work their way into a person’s mind, make you think about them over and over again despite your better judgement.

That was the only explanation as to why every time her phone rang, she both hoped and dreaded it was him. This time was no different.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Hi, this is Ben Wyatt from the Bloomington Public Library calling for Leslie Knope.”

“Yes, this is me—she—her,” she fumbled. “I mean, this is Leslie.”

“Hello, Leslie. How are you, today?”

She certainly wasn’t prepared for small talk. “Uhm, I’m fine, thanks. H-how are you?”

She grimaced and rubbed her temples. Why did she do that? These people didn’t deserve manners or pleasantries. She didn’t even want to know about how he was, did she?

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking. Even better now that I can call you and tell you that your book has been returned. It’s here ready and waiting for you.”

“Oh, well I probably won’t be able to drive out there for a few days-”

“That’s quite alright. We can keep it on hold for you until you can make it.” He paused briefly. “Uh, do you have an idea when you’ll be coming in. J-just so we know to have it behind the desk and ready for you. You know, so I can make sure no one accidentally puts it back out on the shelf.”

This was getting weirder by the second. “I can probably go out there sometime Thursday afternoon.”

“Perfect!” he said with far too much enthusiasm. “I’ll be here waiting for you. I mean, uhm, I’ll be here with the book waiting for you to come check it out. Since this is a library and that’s what we do. So, I’ll be here…or not. I mean someone else could be back here too. You know, depends who’s working the counter. Could be me, could be someone else. I guess we’ll see. Okay, well, bye.”

She stared at the phone in her hand, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

~~~~~

Leslie steeled herself before walking into the library and made a beeline for the front desk. She honestly wasn’t sure what she was feeling when she saw him there, all smiles as he helped a young boy check out a book. She had hoped he wouldn’t be around so they could both avoid another awkward interaction, but somehow that memo wasn’t passed along to the butterflies that now fluttered wildly in her stomach.

She moved to the back of the line, patiently waiting as several more people checked out their books and supported this giant, bloodsucking government worm.

Great, being stuck here was making her sound like Ron.

She eventually made it to the front of the line and Ben’s face lit up.

“You’re here!”

Leslie was stunned silent for a moment, certainly not expecting that kind of reaction. This was all a trick, right? She had fallen for this once before with Tammy. All hearts and smiles in the beginning before they do something sneaky and underhanded and try to steal your lot out from under you. 

“Uhm, yup,” she eventually responded. “I told you I was gonna come today…when you called…about the book I needed.”

He flustered a bit. “Yes, of course. I just get a little excited that you’re checking this one out. It’s a great read.”

“You’ve read this book?” she asked incredulously. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m from Minnesota originally, so when I moved here, I wanted to learn as much as I could about the area. Plus, I love history.”

She caught herself before smiling back. He wasn’t being genuine. He was just using his evil library powers to find and exploit her weaknesses.

He seemed ignorant of her internal battle. “So, what do you need the book for?”

“Why do you ask?” she replied as she narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged. “Just curious. You seemed like you needed this particular book pretty badly. We’ve already established it’s not common or well known, so I was just wondering.”

“I’m working on a book about Pawnee, and I needed this for some historical reference,” she blurted out before her common sense could tell her to keep her mouth shut and tell him to mind his business.

“Really? That’s awesome!” His eyes actually seemed to light up in genuine excitement. This guy was good, but she wasn’t about to fall for his tricks.

“Yeah, it’s been a pet project of mine for a while. Pawnee is the greatest place in all of Indiana, most likely the world, and I wanted to write about it.”

Damn him and his stupid, adorable face. “Wow, that’s amazing. Hey, let me know when it gets published, and we can buy some copies to have here.”

“Yeah, sure.” Like hell she’d let one of her books be tainted by being put in a library. 

The pair stood there awkwardly for a few moments, Leslie bouncing back and forth on her heels. 

“So, can I get the book now?”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry.”

He turned around to get her book from the cart behind the counter, and Leslie was once again greeted by his glorious ass. He was wearing different pants than the last time, so apparently his butt looked good in everything he wore.

Wait, no. She wasn’t checking out his butt for the second time, and she definitely didn’t remember what pants he was wearing before.

She quickly averted her eyes and pretended to be overly engrossed in a poster that encouraged children to “Read More Books”.

“Here it is,” Ben said triumphantly, scanning the barcode into the computer and tapping a few keys. “Do you have your card?”

“Oh, uhm, yeah.” She dug through her wallet and handed him the cursed piece of plastic.

He scanned that too, and Leslie had to once again quell the butterfly uprising in her abdomen when Ben’s finger brushed against her’s as he handed back the card.

“Okay, you’re all set,” he said after a few more clicks of the mouse. “The loan period is usually two weeks, but if you need more time with it, you can just call and we can renew the loan over the phone for you.” 

She gave him a tight lipped smile and took the book from his outstretched hand. “Okay, well, thanks again for your help.”

“No problem. See you later.”

Leslie sincerely hoped she would never see him again.

~~~~~

As it turned out, the book was an invaluable resource, almost making up for the hell it was to get. She had even managed to not think about Ben more than a few times in the last two weeks, a feat she was more than proud of.

It wasn’t until she realized she had to call the library and renew her loan that she started getting nervous. She waited until the entire office was empty, took a deep breath, and dialed the library.

She couldn’t describe how relieved she was when a soft, feminine voice picked up the phone.

“Hi, I’m calling to renew a loan on a book.”

“No problem,” the voice said back. “Can I just get your name, please?”

“Leslie Knope.”

“Okay, here you are. Hold on one second.”

Leslie played with the spiral telephone cord while she was put on hold. The waiting music was terrible, as if she needed more reasons to hate the library.

When someone finally did come back on the line, it wasn’t the same voice as before. Oh, no, that would have been too good of a thing to expect from that cesspool. It was the voice of the person she’s been trying to keep out of her head for the last month.

“Hi, Ms. Knope? It’s Ben Wyatt.”

“What happened to the girl I was talking to before?” She was too irritated to even bother with the pleasantries today, 

“Uhm, she had to take care of another matter, but don’t worry, I can finish this for you.”

Leslie huffed and waited as she heard the distant sound of Ben typing at his computer. 

“So,” he started, “I’m assuming the book’s been useful since you’re checking it out again.”

God, this guy just didn’t give up. “Yes, it has been.”

“Good, good. Well, you’re all squared away here. Unfortunately, though, we only allow one renewal over the phone. If you wanted to extend the time even more, you have to do it in person.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. I should have everything I need from it by then.”

“Then, I guess I’ll see you in two weeks.”

She hung up without saying goodbye.

~~~~~

Leslie was getting sick and tired of coming to this building, but after today, she’d never had to set foot in the Bloomington Public Library ever again—or any other library if she was lucky. 

But she hadn’t been so lucky lately, not when it came to this place—or more specifically, the people that worked here. Whatever library, voodoo magic Ben Wyatt was capable of was starting to work, and since talking to him on the phone, she managed to have not one, but TWO somewhat sexual dreams where he was the star.

She needed to return this book, go home, burn the library card, and pray that whatever connection he had to her would be severed. 

The library wasn’t as busy as before, and as she walked around the corner towards the front desk, she could see Ben standing behind the counter with a somewhat bored expression. It was almost comical how quickly that changed when he saw her walking towards him.

Damn, but that man had a gorgeous smile, she thought to herself for a split second before cursing the hold he had over her. He waved awkwardly as she walked the remaining 20 feet.

She didn’t wave back.

“Hi, how are you?” he asked genially. 

“Fine.” She placed the book on the counter.

“Did you need another extension or-”

“Nope,” she cut in, “I’m through with it. Just need to check it out and be on my way.”

He swallowed thickly as he took the book. “Oh, so you work for the Parks Department?”

“What? No? How did you-? Why would you even think that?” What kind of stalker was he?

“Sorry, it’s just your t-shirt. It says Property of the Pawnee Parks Department, so I just assumed. But it’s none of my business. I’m sorry.”

He looked properly contrite, and Leslie actually felt bad. What was he doing to her?

“No, I’m sorry. Yeah, I’m the Deputy Director there. You just caught me off guard. I forgot I was wearing this shirt.”

“It’s a lot different from the fedora and trench coat from your first visit,” he teased, and dammit, Leslie actually smiled.

“Is your book coming along nicely, then?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually. This proved to be a really great resource.”

“I’m glad our humble library was able to help. And I was serious before. Let us know when it gets published. I, for one, would love to read it.”

She gave him a side-eye. “You would?”

“Definitely. I told you, I love reading those kinds of things. I’ve never actually been to Pawnee, but I’d love to learn more about it. Maybe visit there, even.”

“Oh, you don’t want to do that. It’s not that great.”

It was his turn to look at her skeptically. “Really? Because you said it was the greatest place on earth, and are devoting your time to write a book about it.”

She tried to recover but failed. “Yeah, well, it has its good and its bad.”

“I can understand that. Before you came, I’d only ever met one person from Pawnee, and that was their Head Librarian, and she…well she didn’t leave the best impression.”

“Ugh, Tammy Swanson.”

“You know her?” Ben seemed genuinely surprised.

In that moment, her utter and complete hatred for Tammy outweighed her desire to get out of there. 

“Unfortunately, yes. She is literally the worst person you will ever meet.Please, don’t let her give you a false idea of what people from Pawnee are like.” 

He glanced down and smiled softly. “Don’t worry. I think you’ve more than made up for that.”

Ben really knew how to through her for a loop and leave her speechless. Was he flirting with her? Was he just working his evil, librarian magic?

Before her mind could process what was happening, he finished with the book and placed it behind him on the cart.

“Okay, you’re all set.”

She nodded stiffly and went to turn around, but his voice stopped her.

“Wait, Leslie? Uhm, wow this is hard, but I don’t know if I’m ever going to see you again, so I’m just gonna go for it. Would you possibly be interested in going out sometime? Coffee or dinner or something? I know it’s out of your way, so I’d be willing to meet you somewhere in Pawnee, maybe hear more about your book?”

This was literally the last thing Leslie was expecting to happen. She just stared at him, gaping like a fish, unable to form any kind of coherent answer.

Did she just get asked out by the awkward librarian with the cute ass? The guy who managed to work his way into some rather profane dreams of hers. He was actually willing to come to Pawnee just to go out on a date with her. He wanted to hear more about her book.

Wait, was she actually considering this? He was a librarian, for God’s sake. The people and profession she hated more than anything except Eagleton. 

No, it didn’t matter how cute and seemingly sweet he was, or how nervous he looked right now waiting for her to answer. This would never work.

“B-but, you’re a librarian.”

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Yes, yes I am. I think we’ve established that.”

“But, you’re a librarian.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes, that’s a problem. I can’t go out with a librarian. What would people think? No, sorry, but no.”

She actually almost felt sorry for him, the way his face just fell at her outburst, as if he was a wounded puppy that she just kept kicking. 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but she just couldn’t take it any more. She turned around and ran out of there before anyone could stop her.

~~~~~

“You did what?!”

“Ann, keep your voice down. I said, I went to a library.”

Ann waved her hand. “No, not that part. The part where the adorable and sweet librarian asked you out and you completely blew him off.”

Leslie shrugged hopelessly. “What did you want me to do? He was a librarian. They are all mean, conniving, rude, and-”

“And extremely well read. That’s why they’re dangerous,” Ann finished. “Yes, I’ve heard that from you a thousand times, but seriously? How could you do that?”

“It’s not like I hurt his feelings. They don’t have those.”

Ann sighed. “Okay, look, I never said anything before because it didn’t really matter and I wanted to fit in, but I don’t understand this hatred of libraries and the people that work there.”

Leslie opened her mouth to argue, but Ann firmly held up a finger to stop her. “No, I get that Tammy is crazy and you hate libraries, but not everyone that works there is crazy and evil. You can’t just judge everyone without even knowing them just based on their career. This Ben guy seemed really nice just by what you were telling me, and he clearly likes you.”

“Liked. Past tense. I doubt he likes me after the way I turned him down.”

“What do you mean?” 

Leslie looked at her sheepishly as Ann frowned. 

“Leslie, what did you say to him?”

“Well, I was just honest with him and told him that he was a librarian and I couldn’t date librarians because of how it looked—oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Ann reprimanded. “You need to remember that no one else shares this weird aversion to librarians and you just sounded like a stuck up snob who wouldn’t date a guy because you looked down on his career.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Leslie tried to argue, but even she knew it was weak.

“No, but he doesn’t know that. You probably made him feel so terrible. Now, if you don’t want to date him for reasons other than his profession, that’s fine, but it sounds like you were just being rude and shallow.”

“But he’s a librarian, Ann.”

“Would you just stop it. It’s obvious that this guy is nothing like Tammy. He went out of his way to help you because he was being nice, and it’s obvious he likes you.”

Leslie’s lip quirked up in a sad, half smile. “He was really nice.”

“And cute.”

“And cute,” Leslie agreed. “Ugh, I ruined this, didn’t I?”

“Maybe. He might not want to go out with you after what you said, but you should still go over there and apologize. He at least deserves that.”

“But what if deep down he really is evil and tries to seduce me and control me like Tammy did with Ron?”

Ann reached across the table and grasped Leslie’s hands. “If that happens, I will personally be there to make sure he can’t get his hooks into you.”

“Oh Ann, you are so wise and wonderful. What would I do without you?”

“Let’s hope you never had to find out. Now, go. Go apologize and see if you can make those sex dreams a reality.”

~~~~~ 

When Leslie walked through those now familiar doors, she was relieved to see that Ben wasn’t behind the counter. She’d rather not have this conversation in front of everyone.

She began walking through the library, looking through every aisle of shelves in the hopes of finding him. There was a strange feeling of déjà vu when she found him in the history section, oblivious to her presence as he arranged the books.

She cleared her throat behind him, and his smile fell when he saw that it was her.

“Hi,” she waved awkwardly.

“Uhm, hi. What are-I mean, did you need help with something or…”

Leslie pushed a piece of hair behind her ear in an attempt to calm her nerves. “No, I came here to apologize actually. I was rude and I don’t think I was very articulate in the way I turned you down.”

He frowned. “I think you made yourself very clear. I get it, being a librarian isn’t exactly what most would consider a glamorous or exciting career choice, but I love what I do. I know there aren’t too many males in my field and there are plenty of people that look down on me because of it. I honestly didn’t think you would be one of those people, but I guess I was wrong.”

As if Leslie needed to feel even worse. “No, see that’s honestly not what I meant. It’s just—well you’ve met Tammy, right? Where I come from, libraries and librarians aren’t exactly the greatest, and I might have been turned off by it. It’s not just you. I have a hatred for all things associated with libraries.”

She wasn’t helping herself, and Ben’s blank expression told her as much.

“Okay, that came out wrong. It’s just, I might have let my prejudices—my totally legitimate prejudices—influence my opinion of you, and that wasn’t right. You’ve been nothing but cordial and helpful and nice to me, and I just ignored all of that. And truthfully, I think I responded so violently because deep down I kind of like you and it scared me.”

At that, he gave her a small smile. “You liked me?”

Leslie blushed and looked away. “A little, yeah.”

“Well, since we’re being honest, I have a little confession to make myself. I liked you almost right away, which is weird for me. I can’t explain it either, but something about you struck me. I worked a few more hours than normal just in case you came back. Every time the phone rang, I hoped it was you. Technically it isn’t even my job to call people when the books come in, but I did it anyway. And the reason Stacy didn’t renew your loan was because I told everyone that if you called, they had to let me know because we had important things to discuss.”

“Important things?” she teased. “Like what?”

“I don’t know,” he chuckled. “I was just hoping they wouldn’t ask and take my word for it.”

The two smiled at one another, more at ease now that the air between them had been cleared. 

It was nearing five o’clock, and over the loudspeaker, the announcement came that the library was closing.

Ben shrugged. “Well, I still have a few more things to do before we close up.”

“Yes, of course. I know work isn’t the best place to do this, but I had no idea how else to find you and apologize.”

“I appreciate it.”

Leslie took a deep breath and summoned even more courage “What are you doing after you get out of here?” 

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise. “Uhm, nothing concrete really. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering, since I’m here, if you were free for dinner?”

That smile was back with a vengeance and she didn’t once regret the feelings it stirred within her.

“I am, actually. Are you offering?”

“Yes, definitely. But I don’t know much around here, so you might have to pick the place.”

“I think I can manage that.”

“And assuming tonight doesn’t go terribly, I’m definitely available if you ever want to visit and get a tour of Pawnee. I know where all of the best parks and waffles are.”

“Now, there’s an offer that’s too good to pass up.”

Leslie released a laugh that was equal parts relief and genuine joy. “Okay, great. Uhm, I’ll just wait outside for you, and we can go when you’re done.”

Ben reached out and tentatively laced their fingers together. His hands were warm and soft, softer than she would have imagined.

“Thank you for coming back.”

“Thank you for giving me another chance.”

He slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. His lips were even warmer and softer than his hands, and she really wanted to become better acquainted with the both of them. 

“I still think I’m the winner in this scenario,” he whispered in her ear before releasing her hand.

As she walked back to her car, Leslie couldn’t help but think that maybe not every library was all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates and fluff

This is a continuation of my Parks “Ben is a librarian” AU that can be found here. I hope you enjoy first dates and fluff.

When Ben walked out of the library, Leslie saw him look around the parking lot for her, his brow furrowed with worry. She got out of her car and waved, and a huge grin formed on his face as he waved back.

He jogged over to her. “Sorry that took longer than normal. I was afraid you might have given up and left.”

“No way. I drove all the way out here to apologize and get a second chance. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He gave her that same smile that shot a tingle up and down her spine. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He kept his gaze on her, his smile unwavering as he looked her up and down. She eventually caved under his stare, blushing and looking down at her shoes.

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “You’re just so beautiful, and I’m almost convinced this can’t be real right now.”

Leslie almost couldn’t believe that he was real right now. If it was possible, she flushed even more.

“I bet you say that to all of the girls you pick up at the library.”

“Nope, just one. For the record, I don’t normally use my job as a way to pick up dates.”

“Good to know,” she smirks. “So, you ready to go? I’m starving.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Is Italian good for you? I know a great little place not too far from here.”

“That sounds great.”

He pulled his keys out of his pocket. “Perfect. I don’t know if you’re a dessert person or not, but they make the most delicious homemade whipped cream I’ve ever tasted.”

The date hadn’t even officially started, and it was already the best one she’d been on in months.

~~~~~

The restaurant was quaint and cozy, the decor not too fancy but still warm and inviting. After ordering some wine, the two looked through the menu, Ben making his selection much quicker than Leslie.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I’m not sure what to get. It all looks so good.”

“Don’t be sorry. I come here pretty often. Each time I tell myself I’m going to get something different, but I always end up getting the same thing.”

“What’s that?”

He got an excited look in his eyes. “They make the best calzones in the city here. Honestly, Leslie, the crust is warm and flaky, the cheese and sauce filling bursting with flavor. The chef here is a genius. I’m telling you.”

Leslie did her best to hold in her scoff, but he still gave her a confused look.

“What?”

“Really, Ben? Calzones? It’s basically pizza that’s harder to eat.”

She could go on about how pointless they were, but she liked the guy and felt that would be going a little too far for a first date.

Ben took a sip of his wine before clutching a hand to his heart. “Ouch, Leslie, dissing the calzones? You’re lucky I like you so much or that could be a deal breaker right there.”

Leslie couldn’t help but grin and play along. “I could say the same about you. Although, since you wanted to go out with me, your taste can’t be all that questionable.”

“High praise from you, indeed. So, tell me more about your job. Is it something you really enjoy?”

She beamed at the mention of her job. She couldn’t help it. It was almost an involuntary reaction at this point.

“I love it. I grew up in Pawnee and have been in love with our parks as far back as I can remember. I work with the greatest group of human beings ever to be put together under one roof, and my whole job is making sure that the people in my hometown get to enjoy our parks and the programs we have. I have always had a passion for government and government work, and this was the perfect choice for me. I honestly love it so much.”

She knew she was starting to ramble, but the look on Ben’s face was anything but bored. He seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say, and didn’t seem put off by her passion for her job.

“That’s awesome,” he said. “Is that where you see yourself staying career-wise?”

She shrugged and took a sip of her wine. “For now. Some day I really want to run for office. Start local, and then eventually become the President of the United States.”

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Wow, that’s a pretty impressive career path you have.”

“It’s what I’ve wanted since I was a little girl. It’s all I’ve ever really wanted.”

Ben grinned and held up his wine glass. “Well, you have my vote, that’s for sure.”

She raised her own drink and the two clanked glasses, Leslie trying to hide her smile behind a sip of wine.

The server quickly came and took their orders, and Leslie did her best to suppress the urge to roll her eyes when Ben ordered his calzone.

“And what about you?” she asked once the server left. “Tell me more about how you’re not an evil librarian that’s slowly trying to corrupt the hearts and minds of America’s youth using free, publicly funded books.”

“Well,” he started with an amused grin, “I’m definitely not any of those things, so don’t worry. I guess it was kind of like you and parks, except for me it was the library. It’s a long story, but let’s just say that my home life wasn’t the greatest before my parents divorced, so I would kind of use libraries as an escape after school. My freshman year of high school I started volunteering there in the summer, and I fell in love with it. The first time I helped a kid learn to read, I knew that was what I wanted to do. I’m really not so much different than you. I just love helping people, and this is my way of doing it.”

Leslie didn’t know how she could have been so wrong about him. He talked about his library like she did about her parks. Okay, maybe not with as much enthusiasm, but it was obvious that he was sincere.

She took another large gulp of wine and tried her best to reconcile what was happening. Her entire world view was being thrown on its side. She was on a date with a librarian that felt as strongly about helping his community as she did. Librarians didn’t do that. They were evil and selfish and sneaky and adorable and had nice butts and cute faces and helped people and….wait, what?

“You don’t look too convinced of my sincerity,” he said after she remained silent.

“What? No, it’s not that at all. If anything it’s the opposite. I’m just trying to wrap my brain around it. You are literally spitting in the face of every single librarian stereotype that I have held near and dear to my heart for decades.”

“I always say that my number one goal in life is to disprove damaging librarian stereotypes.” He grimaced. “Okay, I don’t think I’ve ever said that, and I’m very sorry I just said it right now.”

Leslie giggled, partially thanks to the wine that was starting to go to her head and the surprisingly charming yet flustered man in front of her. She didn’t think she had ever felt more at ease on a first date.

They continued to chat throughout the entire meal. She told him about her parks programs, and he told her about his literacy initiatives at the library. She watched in amusement as his face contorted into a look of pure ecstasy after he took a bite of his calzone, and she told him about her love of waffles.

When it was time for dessert, the server brought out her dish of zabaione, and the top was covered in a layer of the fluffiest whipped cream Leslie had ever seen.

“Oh, my God,” Leslie moaned as she placed a dollop of it into her mouth. “You were right. This whipped cream is amazing.”

“Isn’t it?” Ben agreed between mouthfuls of his own dessert.

“It’s the most amazing thing that I have ever put into my mouth. It’s better than sex.”

Crap. She didn’t mean to say that. It was her whipped cream induced euphoria talking. Although at that moment she believed it to be true, but she certainly didn’t want to mention that on a first date.

She felt her cheeks redden as she shoved another spoonful of whipped cream into her mouth.

Ben, to his credit, pretended to not hear her, except of course for the brief cough he gave after almost choking on his food.

The pair continued to talk for over an hour after eating until they noticed the restaurant getting busier for their dinner rush.

They stood awkwardly beside their cars, neither one ready for the night to end. She shocked herself by secretly hoping he’d invite her back to his place, which was crazy. It was late on a weeknight and she still had a long drive back home. There was also the fact that only a few days prior, she hated his guts.

“I had a really great time tonight, Leslie,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Me, too.”

“Would you, uhm, do you think you’d like to go out again sometime?”

“Yes,” she replied far too quickly but didn’t care. This was one of the best first dates she’d ever had. There was easy conversation, minimal awkward moments, and she not once asked him how big it was–although there was definitely a growing curiosity.

“Great,” he said with equal enthusiasm. He pulled out his phone and started asking her for her number before she took it from him with a teasing grin and entered it herself.

“I expect to hear from you soon.” She did her best to sound sexy and self-confident, and judging by the way his nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, she succeeded.

“I can guarantee that you will.”

His gaze was intense, and Leslie had to bite her lip from saying or doing something that might ruin the moment.

“Can I-” He ran a shaky hand through his hair, making it stick up at all angles, and Leslie wished she could run her own hands through it. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

She nodded, tilting up her head ever so slightly and licked her lips.

If his lips felt good on her cheek, than this was beyond amazing. It wasn’t too aggressive or too chaste, and there was no awkward clashing of teeth. His hands came up to cup her cheek, goosebumps rising on the skin beneath his thumb. He gently tugged on her bottom lip as he slowly pulled away, keeping his face only inches from hers.

“Wow,” he whispered, probably more to himself than to her, but she agreed with him.

“Now you have to call me back so we can do that again.”

He laughed and she felt the puff of his breath on her cheek. “Yes, definitely.”

After several moments spent stalling her inevitable departure and after a long drive back home with her lips still tingling from Ben’s kiss, she received a text message.

I hope you made it home safe. I can’t tell you enough how great tonight was. Expect a call from me very soon about seeing you again. Thanks for coming back.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face and woke up the next morning not once regretting Ben’s reappearance in her dreams.

~~~~~

Leslie sat in her office the next day and smiled widely when she saw Ann rushing towards her office.

“Hey, Ann, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? Leslie, you ran off yesterday to go talk to Ben and I didn’t hear anything from you for the rest of the night. I’m dying to know what happened!”

“Oh, my God. Ann, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot to text you. I’m the worst friend ever.”

Ann waved her hand dismissively as she took a seat. “Don’t apologize. Just tell me what happened.”

“Okay, well, I took your advice and went to the library and apologized.”

Ann shook her head excitedly. “Okay, and then what?”

“Then we got to talking and we admitted that we actually kind of liked each other, and he forgave me.”

“Leslie, that’s great.” Ann clapped her hands and smiled. “So, are you gonna see him again or set up a first date or something?”

Leslie cleared her throat. “Uhm, well, we kind of did that too. I got there just before closing time, so I asked if he wanted to go to dinner, so we did. We went to his favorite Italian place, and oh my God, they had the most delicious whipped cream there. Seriously, it was like the most amazing thing that I have ever tasted and-”

“Leslie, focus. Back to the date, please.”

“Oh, right. Well, yeah, I mean we talked for hours, and he’s super sweet and actually really loves helping people, and we compared notes on our different community outreach programs, and he really loves calzones but I can overlook that. Then afterwards I gave him my number because he said he wanted to see me again and he asked if he could kiss me-”

“He actually asked for your permission? That’s so adorably sweet.”

“Right? But yeah, then we kissed and he texted me to make sure I got home okay and yeah. That’s about it.”

Ann just stared at Leslie slackjawed.

“What?” Leslie questioned. “No good? Do you think I shouldn’t see him again?”

“The exact opposite,” Ann squealed before running over to give Leslie a hug. “Do you realize that this is the first time you’ve gone on a first date since we’ve been friends and not texted me half a dozen times before, during, and afterwards because you’re scared and uncomfortable? You like this guy. Like, really, really like him.”

Leslie bit her lip and smiled bashfully down towards her desk. “I think I do. I just felt so comfortable with him and the conversations flowed so naturally I didn’t even have to worry about my conversation notecards, and really the only awkward thing that I said was that the whipped cream was better than sex, but to be fair, it was. He is literally the exact opposite of everything I thought librarians were. He told me that he knew he wanted to become a librarian when he helped someone learn how to read. I mean, is he even real?”

Ann continued to look at Leslie with a wide grin. “Oh, man, you’ve got it bad. This is great. I’m so happy for you.”

“Ann, we only went out on one date so far.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She reached out and grabbed Leslie shoulders. “You drove all the way out to Bloomington to apologize, have dinner, and make out with a librarian. Up until yesterday, I never would have thought that was possible.”

“Honestly, neither did I. I kind of feel like I’m betraying one of my most basic principles, but he’s just so…I can’t even describe it. Plus, he’s got a butt so tight you could bounce a quarter off of it.”

Ann wrinkled her nose. “Okay, that’s a little too much information, but yay, I’m still happy for you! And if it gets serious, I want to meet this guy. Make sure he’s good enough for my best friend.”

“Don’t worry. I fully expect Ben to pass the” Ann Perkin’s Boyfriend Test” with flying colors. I mean, if it even comes to that. We’ve gone out on one date. It isn’t anything serious. At least, not yet. It could be one day, but who knows? It’s not like I’ve already planned out a scrapbook or a quilt pattern about us yet-”

“Leslie,” Ann interrupted, “you’re nervous rambling. Don’t worry about it. Just take it as it comes. If it turns out to be nothing, that’s okay, and if it turns out to be more than that, that’s awesome. It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen you this excited about a guy, so enjoy it.”

Leslie moved to pull her best friend in for a tight hug. “Oh, Ann, you optimistic and perspicacious baby goat. You are far too good and beautiful for this world.”

Before Ann could answer, Leslie’s cell phone rang.

“Oh, my God, it’s him. It’s Ben,” Leslie said as she saw his name flash across her screen.

“Well, don’t just stare at it. Answer it!”

“Oh, right, yeah. Of course.”

Leslie took a deep, calming breath and tried to answer as casually as possible. As if she hadn’t been counting down the minutes until he called her again.

“Hello?”

“Leslie? Hey, it’s Ben Wyatt…from the library?”

Leslie suppressed a giggle. “Yes, Ben, I know it’s you.”

“Right, sorry.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “So, I know we just saw each other yesterday, and I tried really hard to not call back so quickly and look clingy or desperate-”

“No, it’s fine,” she said far too forcefully. “I mean, I’m glad you called. I was actually hoping you would.”

“Yeah?” She could practically hear his smile.

“Yeah.”

There was a small pause, and that was when Ann silently excused herself from the room with a wink.

“Uhm, thanks for texting me last night,” Leslie said breaking the silence. “It was really sweet.”

“You’re welcome. I wanted to tell you one more time how much I enjoyed myself, and how glad I am that I didn’t completely scare you off. Honestly, I think I could have talked with you all night.”

Leslie bit her lip. “I could have, too. That was probably one of the best first dates I’ve ever been on.”

“Well, I’m flattered and can definitely say the same. Do you think you can find time this weekend to see if we can have a great second date?”

She quickly pulled out her calendar. “Uhm, I have a litter cleanup on Saturday, but that should be over by lunchtime. I’m free after that.”

“Perfect.” There were muffled voices in the background. “Sorry, Leslie, but I’ve got to run. I’ll call you back later and we can finalize everything for Saturday.”

“Sounds good. I, uh, I can’t wait to see you again.”

He let out a sigh. “Neither can I. You have no idea.”

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough.

~~~~~

For their second date, Ben surprised her with a picnic dinner at one of his favorite parks in Bloomington. He took such pride in showing her around that she didn’t have the heart to tell him that’s she’s already been to every single park in southern Indiana. They found shade under a big oak tree, and that’s where Leslie initiated their second kiss…and third and fourth.

Two dates soon turned into three, then four, then five. It was hard trying to find time in their busy schedules to see one another, but a day didn’t go by without them talking on the phone while they both watched the history channel, or texting each other throughout the day.

But today was going to be different. She was 99% positive that today would be the day that their relationship would turn physical. They both knew it was coming, judging by how intense their makeout sessions were getting. So when he nervously asked if she wanted to come to his house for dinner that weekend–his first time cooking for her–and casually suggested she bring a change of clothes to stay the night, she knew it was going to happen.

And God, she couldn’t wait. She and Ann went shopping for new and sexy underwear, which she was currently wearing beneath her work suit.

After stopping to pick up a bottle of wine to bring with her, Leslie jumped in her car and drove to Bloomington in record time. She straightened her blazer before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Ben answered with his signature smile and ruffled hair, and he wore an apron that said “Check Me Out” on the front.

“Hey,” he greeted before leaning in for a quick kiss and inviting her in. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“Thanks for having me,” she replied while handing him the bottle of wine. She noticed his eyes glance at the overnight bag in her other hand, and she swore they lit up.

After placing the wine on his counter, he gestured to the bag. “D-did you want me to take that for you?”

“Oh, uhm, yeah. Sure. Wherever you think it should be put, you can put it there.”

He quickly walked it down the hall and took it to what she believed was the master bedroom, confirming her hopes for tonight.

“I like your apron,” she said to him as he walked back into the kitchen.

He looked down at it and grinned. “Thanks. My sister got it for me for Christmas one year. She figured I’d appreciate the librarian humor.”

“I thoroughly approve of the humor and the sentiment.”

“Yeah?” He quirked an eyebrow.

She giggled and nodded. “Definitely.”

He walked over to her from the stove and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “I’m going to need to see your library card first, ma’am.”

“Well, if I had known what I could check out with it, I might have gotten it sooner.”

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

“You’re right, I probably wouldn’t have,” she laughed before he kissed the tip of her nose.

He squeezed her waist before pulling away to check his pot on the stove. “The sauce is done and the chicken itself should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Did you want anything in the meantime?”

“I wouldn’t object to starting early on the wine.”

Ben grinned and pulled out his corkscrew and two wine glasses. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

After the wine was poured, the pair made themselves comfortable on the couch, Ben’s arm immediately going around Leslie’s shoulder. She snuggled into his side, taking a sip of wine and let out a contented sigh. 

Sometime between then and the timer on the oven going off, Leslie ended up straddling Ben’s lap, their wine glasses left forgotten on the coffee table. They were kissing one another in earnest, and soft sighs and moans filled the house. Leslie’s blazer somehow wound up halfway across the room, and Ben’s hand had taken up permanent residence beneath her shirt.

The top few buttons of said shirt were about to become undone right when the timer startled them apart.

“Fuck,” he whispered, running a hand over his face.

Leslie nuzzled his neck. “Ignore it.”

“I can’t. If I don’t take it out, dinner will be ruined and it also might burn my entire house down.”

She pouted but got up from his lap and followed him into the kitchen. She had to admit that the food smelled amazing, but there was a different kind of hunger within her. A hunger that had been building long before she realized it–long before she allowed herself to feel anything other than hatred towards this man.

With his back to her, she slowly began unbuttoning her blouse.

“Okay, well if we want, we can start serv-”

Ben turned around to face her, and the spoon he was holding hit the ground with a clatter. Her exposed skin flushed as he drank her in, her new, lacy bra now clearly visible.

“How about we have a little appetizer first?”

Thankfully, he didn’t need to be told twice, crashing into her and backing her into the kitchen island. Her arms looped around his neck as he hoisted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

They didn’t touch the food until much, much later, but it made for an amazing midnight snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Parks and Rec related posts benwyattforcongress.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the bubble. The best part of any relationship. Too bad a bubble can only go so long before it bursts.

The bubble-- Leslie’s favorite part of the relationship. This was a particularly amazing bubble because, at the moment, only Ann knew of Leslie’s relationship with Indiana’s cutest librarian.

At two months in, that might seem like a bit of a shock, but Leslie was hesitant about informing her coworkers about this new development in her personal life. She thought that they would question the sudden decrease in weekend projects, but they were most likely too happy about the free time to even care to ask.

It’s not like she was embarrassed by her boyfriend’s profession… but yes, she was embarrassed.

They just wouldn’t understand that Ben was different. The mere mention of libraries or their workers sent her friends into a frenzy. How would they react once they knew she was dating one of them?

She wanted to stay in their little perfect bubble for as long as possible. She relished their weekends together, always at his place, and the occasional mid-week dinner date.

It wasn’t possible to hide him forever, especially not when she foresaw things getting more serious between them, but she just wasn’t ready to deal with everyone yet. He was honestly perfect--smart, funny, adorable, amazing cook, and on top of everything else, he was basically a sex god.

She figured she’d get caught just by her satisfied grin every Monday morning. Out of everyone, Leslie thinks Donna suspected something, because if there’s anyone that can sniff out a sexually satisfied woman, it’s her. But, thankfully, Donna was nothing if not discrete, so she just gave Leslie the occasional smirk or wink.

She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy, and she wanted to hold onto that as long as possible.

She should have known that a bubble can only go so long before it bursts.

~~~~~

It was bright and early Monday morning, and Leslie was still riding her high from a rare, long weekend with Ben. She had driven over late Friday night, and came straight to work from Ben’s place that morning.

She was still tingling from the “goodbye gift” Ben had given her with his tongue.

As she went about her work, slowly but surely the rest of her staff trickled in, and at nine AM sharp, she shuffled everyone into the conference room for their morning meeting.

“Good morning and a happy Monday to you all,” Leslie said, exuberant as ever. “I have a few items on the agenda, but as always, I want to first open the floor to anyone that has anything they want to discuss.”

“Actually, I have something I want to ask,” April said.

Leslie was momentarily taken aback, and she grinned widely. “Yes, April, I love it when you get involved. Sure, ask me anything.”

“Okay. Where were you this weekend?”

Leslie’s smile faltered. “Excuse me?”

“I asked where you were this weekend. Andy and I drove by your house like 14 times, and you were never home. So, where were you?”

Leslie opened her mouth, but no words seemed willing to come out at the right moment.

“Uh, I-I was--I was away. Visiting relatives.”

“And two weekends ago? You were gone then, too.”

“Visiting...other relatives.”

April crossed her arms and gave her a challenging look. “You’re lying.”

“What?!” Leslie scoffed. “No, I’m not. I have no reason to lie. I mean what else could I possibly be off doing on weekends, anyway.”

“I think you mean WHO else, am I right guys?” Tom interjected.

“That’s not-no, there’s nothing or no one-”

“Just fess up, Leslie,” Donna said with a shrug. “We all know something’s going on with you.”

“Yeah,” Tom agreed. “You really think I haven’t noticed how much free time I’ve had on weekends since I haven’t had to come out and pretend to do work?”

Leslie planted her hands on her hips and gave April a pointed glare. “First of all, what were you even doing driving by my place all weekend?”

“Nothing, we were just seeing how fast and loud we could drive around your neighborhood before an old person came out and yelled and us,” April shrugged. “We were hoping it’d be you. It’s no big deal. But stop deflecting. Where were you?”

Leslie sighed and rubbed her temples. Donna was right. She wasn’t going to be able to lie her way out of this, so she’d just have to come clean.

Or at least mostly clean.

“Fine. For the past several weeks I’ve been spending my weekends away visiting my boyfriend in Bloomington.”

“What?! Leslie, that’s awesome,” Andy said with a huge smile. “Not as awesome as if you were really a secret, undercover agent out on assignment on the weekends like I originally thought, but this is great, too.”

Donna took a sip of her iced coffee. “I knew something like that was going on. You have that glow of someone seeing some good, regular action.”

“Okay, Donna,” Leslie grimaced.

“She’s right, Leslie,” Tom jumped in. “You’re, like, 11% less uptight than you were a few months ago. And my weekend social life has increased about 200%. So whatever this is, keep it up.”

Leslie relaxed as her coworkers gave her their well wishes and congratulations. Of course there was light hearted teasing--she expected that-- but no one had yet asked the dreaded question-

“So, what does he do?” Jerry asked.

Dammit Jerry.

“Uhm, he’s a civil servant, just like us. You know, works for the City of Bloomington.”

Before she had a chance to elaborate, Ron poked his head into the conference room.

“What’s this commotion about?”

“Leslie has a new lover,” April answered.

Ron glanced at Leslie, his face remaining impassive. “Is that why you’ve stopped pestering me to work above my allotted 40 hours per week?”

She nodded.

“Well then, I approve as long as you continue to leave me out of it. Carry on.”

Leslie managed to get through the rest of the meeting without answering too many awkward questions, for which she was beyond grateful. But it felt good to get this off of her chest, and her friends were genuinely happy for her, at least, for now.

As her coworkers filed out of the conference room, April stayed behind and watched as Leslie gathered her papers into her padfolio.

“So, when are we gonna meet him?”

Leslie let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at her. “What?”

“This mysterious boyfriend of yours, why haven’t you mentioned him before? Is he gross and weird? Is he a serial killer? Because if he is, I definitely want to meet him.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” she said sarcastically, “but he isn’t any of those things.”

“Then what’s wrong with him?”

“April, nothing is wrong with him. He’s smart and funny and handsome and basically perfect, okay. Are you happy?”

April looked at her skeptically before nodding her head. “Okay, so he’s perfect and you’re not ashamed of him at all.”

“What? Of course not.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Leslie did her best to continue nonchalantly gathering her paperwork from the desk, refusing to look April in the eye.

“You know, I don’t really like telling everyone about my personal life,” she said and looked up sharply when April scoffed. “Okay, fine. It’s just that it was still really new and I wasn’t sure where the relationship was going, and he lives doesn’t live around here and it’s not easy for him to really come down here often and I just wanted to wait until I knew for sure that it was going to work out.”

There was a brief moment where Leslie wasn’t sure if April was buying her little white lie, but she breathed a sigh of relief when her expression softened almost imperceptibly.

“What about now? Do you think it’s getting serious?”

“Yeah, I think it is.” Leslie didn’t have to lie to answer that question.

“Well, that’s just gross.”

Leslie just smiled and knew that April actually was happy for her, she just wouldn’t admit it. That was the reason behind all of her questions disguised as rude intrusions. She had been worried, and now that she was satisfied, she’d hopefully leave well enough alone.

“We still want to meet him,” April threw over her shoulder as she left the conference room.

Well, crap.

~~~~~

Leslie sat at Ben’s kitchen table, clutching a coffee mug in her hand. As usual, she was up before him, but instead of being able to enjoy her weekend with Ben, April’s words echoed in her mind.

She had no reason to be ashamed of Ben, she really didn’t. He was everything she told April--and more. So what if he was a librarian? He was charming and funny and sweet and just an all around good person.

So why did the thought of him meeting her friends make her stomach turn?

Her coffee had gone cold by the time Ben walked into the room, his eyes bleary and his hair dishevelled just the way she liked it. He dropped a kiss into her hair as he made his way to the coffee pot, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

She did her best to return the gesture, but her lips barely quirked.

“Why do we always meet here?” she asked him once he sat down across from her.

He furrowed his brow and cocked his head in confusion. “What?”

“Whenever we see each other, why do we do it here in Bloomington?”

She knew the question caught him off guard because she could see him trying to formulate a plausible lie to tell her.

“Uhm, I don’t know. I guess I hadn’t really thought about it.”

She sighed. “You know, you say that I’m not that good at lying, but you’re not much better. Please, tell me the truth. You won’t hurt my feelings or anything. I just want to know.”

He set down his coffee mug and ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly? Because despite what you’ve said, I know that you still aren’t comfortable with the idea of dating someone like me. You still have your doubts and that scares the hell out of me. Maybe it’s selfish, but I know that we’re safe here. We’re in our own little bubble where you can pretend that everything is perfect and your friends in Pawnee don’t exist. I guess I’m afraid of facing your reality and losing what we have.”

She stared at him slackjawed. She suspected his motives were along those lines, but to hear it so bluntly from him shook her. He stared into his coffee cup, obviously nervous, and she hated herself for making him feel that way--making him feel so little and unimportant to her.

But he was right. Whether she realized it or not, she never went out of her way to invite him to Pawnee, never opened her home to him like he had done to her. Bloomington was safe, far from her friends and everyday life.

She was treating him like some random fling or hookup, and he was so much more than that.

Ben got more and more nervous has her silence progressed. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just being honest, but-”

“No,” she interrupted, “don’t apologize. I guess it didn’t really hit me before, but you’re right. This has been very one-sided, and that’s not fair to you.”

“Leslie, I’m not complaining.”

“No, I know you’re not because you’re amazing and selfless, but that doesn’t make this okay. I don’t know about you, but I really feel like this could go somewhere, and what kind of serious relationship could we possibly have if everyone else important in my life doesn’t even know you exist?”

She wasn’t sure what reaction she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the lopsided grin she was getting now.

“What? I just poured everything out to you. Why are you looking at me like that instead of answering or being mad at me?”

“Do you really see a future with me?” he asked.

“Yes, of course,” she replied but then a shot of fear ran through her. “Don’t you?”

“Yes, yes of course I do,” he was quick to assure her. “I definitely do. I guess I was worried that you didn’t. That’s why I’ve been keeping everything here. I was scared of pushing you away if I tried to encroach on your Pawnee life.”

“Well, you’re wrong, and I’m sorry if my behavior gave you that impression. Actually, my coworkers know about you already.”

“They do?”

“Yeah. They started getting suspicious anyway since my weekends have been otherwise occupied and I, I quote, “look like I’ve been getting good, regular action.” So, yeah, you’re not my dirty little secret anymore.”

He nodded slowly as he took in this new piece of information. “Do they know…”

“That you’re a librarian? No. Figured I’d ease them into that. They just know that you’re a civil servant from Bloomington. And they want to meet you and I want you to meet them, too. I want you to spend time with me in Pawnee and I don’t give a damn who knows. I want to show you my parks and City Hall and all of my favorite places in the greatest city on earth. Let’s have next weekend at my place and have amazing sex in my bed, and then I’ll show you around and have all of my friends meet my hot, librarian boyfriend.”

He reached out and grabbed her hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, absolutely,” she nodded firmly. “They want to meet you and I want you to meet them.”

“Then yes. Definitely. Let’s do it.”

Her heart clenched when she saw how brilliant his smile was, how much this next step meant to him, how insecure she had made him feel.

She wanted nothing more to to envelope him in the greatest of hugs, to make him feel warm and secure. She hopped up from her seat and threw herself into his lap, feeling his laugh vibrate through her as she squeezed him to her.

“So, you look like you’re getting good, regular action, huh?” he teased once she pulled away.

“Apparently so,” she smiled back. “You are looking at the face of one sexually satisfied woman.”

She could see Ben glow with a manly pride, and she had to bite her lip to not laugh at loud.

“Good to know.”

Ben suddenly stood up with Leslie still in his arms, and she let out a surprised shriek.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he carried her towards his room.

“Doing my best to keep my woman satisfied,” he smirked back. “Come Monday morning, you’ll be fucking glowing.”

And she was.

~~~~~

Leslie pulled up to Ann’s house Saturday afternoon and took a deep breath.

This past week, Leslie was a mess of anxiety, each day getting worse and worse as the weekend grew closer.

Ann, more than excited at the opportunity to finally meet Ben, had enthusiastically volunteered her home as the official meeting place, and began making plans for a barbeque dinner.

All of her coworkers were free and made their plans to attend, Ron citing the food as his only reason for going since he couldn’t care less who Leslie consorted with during her off hours.

Everyone seemed genuinely eager to meet Ben, but she still couldn’t get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach.

She did her best to push all of that out of her mind on Friday night when Ben knocked on her door for the first time. He was a little taken aback by the state of her home despite her previous warnings, but soon they were too caught up in each other to care about things like magazine piles or birdhouses.

She took him to JJ’s for waffles, held his hand as they walked through Ramsett Park, and gave him an after-hours tour of City Hall.

So far, everything had been perfect. She silently wished that things would stay that way.

“Hey,” Ben said to her softly from the passenger’s seat, breaking her away from her thoughts. “You ready to go in?”

She nodded and forced a smile. “Yeah. Just getting a little nervous I guess, but we’re early and Ann has been dying to meet you since, well, forever. This’ll be a good start before everyone else gets here.”

“That’s good. I’m a bit nervous, too. If your reaction to me was any indication, I might have to run for my life.”

His tone was teasing, but Leslie could tell he was more scared than he let on.

She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry. Just be your usual, charming self, and everyone will love you. Then we can spring the news on them once see how awesome you are and will have no choice but to accept it. But this will be an easy start. Ann’s totally fine with you being a librarian.”

“Well, at least I’ll have one on my side.”

The pair walked up to Ann’s front door and she answered with a large smile.

“Hey, guys,” she smiled before pulling Leslie into a tight hug and leading them inside. “You must be Ben,” she said as she extended her hand in greeting. “It’s so great to finally meet you.”

Ben returned her smile. “It’s great to meet you, too. I’ve heard so much about you, all amazing of course. From what I’ve been told, I have you to thank for helping Leslie get over her librarian prejudice.” He winked at Leslie and the three laughed.

“Well, I don’t know about that. I think being hit on by a cute librarian certainly helped change her perspective,” she teased.

“Oh, stop,” Leslie cut in. “You made me see the error of my ways and we owe our relationship to you. You are the Jiminy Cricket to my Pinocchio.”

“Well, as your best friend, it is my job to tell you when you’re being ridiculous and just go make out with that librarian already. I’m just glad it worked out.”

Ben wrapped his arm around Leslie’s shoulder and pulled her into his side. “So am I, believe me.”

“Aww, well you’re welcome, then. Hey, Leslie, can you help me get some of the food ready to grill?”

“Yeah, of course.” Leslie turned back to Ben. “Did you want me to grab you something to drink?”

“Uhm, yeah, a beer would be great.”

“Just make yourself comfortable and we’ll be right back,” Ann called out as she pulled Leslie into the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, Ann gave Leslie a look and the two started giggling like children.

“Oh my God! Leslie, he seems really great. I mean to be fair I only met him five minutes ago but…”

“Isn’t he? Everything I’ve told you just doesn’t do him justice. I mean, yes, he’s kind of a nerd and gets way too intense about Sci-Fi and board games, but he’s amazing.”

"Well, he has to last through the day before he gets the final best friend seal of approval, but he's off to a good start."

"Good. I just hope we both make it through today," Leslie sighed. "I don't remember being this nervous about any of my other boyfriends."

"None of your other boyfriends worked in the Parks Department's most hated profession."

Leslie groaned. "Not helping, Ann."

"Sorry. But I'm sure everyone will think he's great and by the time you drop the bombshell it won't matter. Remember, you really like him and that's all that matters. They'll just have to get over it. And you're not ashamed of him, right?"

"Right," she said after taking a deep breath. "You're so wise and wonderful. Thank you for knowing exactly what I need to hear."

Ann just smiled before reaching into her refrigerator and handing Leslie a beer.

"No problem. Now go out there and join your boyfriend before he realizes we're talking about him."

~~~~~

One by one, the rest of the parks crew arrived, and so far everything was still going smoothly.

Ron gave Ben a once over, commended him on his firm handshake, then asked to be pointed in the direction of the beer and grill.

April looked him over skeptically, accused him of being with Leslie for her money, and fired off a series of disturbing personal questions. Leslie assured Ben this was typical April behavior, and that she thought their awkward exchange went rather well.

Andy was his usual, jovial self, laughing at his wife's antics. He seemed smitten with Ben from the beginning, only to be solidified once Ben asked about his band, Mouse Rat.

Despite Leslie urging Ben to 'play cool', Tom still pegged him as a huge nerd with questionable fashion sense, but a decent guy nonetheless.

Donna told Leslie that while she thought he was a little on the scrawny side, he seemed like a genuinely nice person that complemented her well. Not to mention that the spring in her step meant he knew his way around the female body, and she approved wholeheartedly.

Jerry seemed to like him well enough, but honestly, no one cared what Jerry thought.

The group had migrated to the backyard, Ron manning the grill will the rest drank and mingled. Leslie never ventured far from Ben’s side, and while most assumed it was out of affection, it was definitely out of fear.

Despite the fact that everything appeared to be going well, Leslie was still on edge, and hoped to dull that edge with alcohol. Unfortunately, the more her blood alcohol content rose, the more paranoid she became.

“So how did you two meet?” Andy asked around a mouthful of hamburger.

Leslie and Ben exchanged a glance, Ben opening his mouth to answer before she quickly cut him off.

“Uhm, I met him doing research for my book. He hooked me up with a resource I needed out in Bloomington. Turns out he’s as big of a history buff as me,” she said with a forced laugh before taking another drink. She tried not to notice the brief look of hurt and surprise on Ben’s face before he forced his own smile and nodded.

“Uh, yeah, I was the only person within 500 miles that had the book she needed, and after all was said and done, I figured I’d throw caution to the wind and ask her out.”

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Andy said back. “Did she say yes?”

“Not at first,” Ben smirked back. “There were some initial...issues Leslie had to resolve before she agreed.” He threw his arm around her and pulled her into his side. “But I’m definitely lucky that she did.”

He was looking at her with such affection and tenderness that it made Leslie’s heart ache because despite what she had told Ben and Ann, she just wasn’t ready to tell everyone about his job yet, and it was killing her.

“Leslie mentioned that you work for the City?” Donna chimed in. “What is it that you do there?”

Ben looked over at Leslie once more, and she could see the determined glint in his eye. He was going to tell them. He wasn’t going to play her game anymore.

She had to stop him.

“Oh, hey, I’m gonna go get another drink. Did anyone want anything?” She yelled out before Ben could answer.

The group exchanged quick looks and shook their heads.

“No, I think we’re good,” Ann said slowly. “And I don’t think another drink is a good idea for you either.” Ann gave her a poignant stare, telling her with her eyes that she knew what she was up to and didn’t approve. “I think Ben was just about to answer a question about his job. Go ahead, Ben.”

“Uhm, yeah,” Ben continued. “Actually, I’m-”

“Book keeping.” Leslie jumped in. “He does book keeping.”

“Oh, well that sounds super boring,” April murmured. “No wonder you two get along so well.”

Tom sidled up to Ben. “Oh, okay, so you’re a numbers guy. If you’re not too busy, I might have some business ideas I want to run past you and get some feedback from the fiscal side of things.”

Leslie could feel Ben’s stare despite her best efforts to ignore him.

“Yeah, Leslie can I talk to you for a minute, please?” Ben’s hand encircled her wrist and he started to pull her away from the group and into the house.

“What the hell was that?” he hissed. “I’m not an accountant. I thought we agreed that if it came up, we’d tell them the truth.”

“I didn’t lie to them,” she slurred back. “I told them you were a book keeper, as in keeper of books. If they assumed that I meant you were an accountant, that’s not my fault.” It all made sense in her inebriated mind.

“Come on, Leslie. We both know what you’re trying to do. How could you possibly think that you could get away with lying to them? What, do you not expect me to be around long enough for them to figure out the kind of “book keeping” that I do?”

“What? No,” Leslie frowned. “It’s not that-”

“Then what?” he asked before running a hand down his face and sighing in resignation. “You know, I really believed you when you said that you weren’t ashamed of me, of what I do. That it didn’t matter what your friends think because you felt things were getting serious. I should have known that you weren’t ready. The only reason I’m here is because they pressured you into meeting me.”

“That’s not true,” she tried to argue, but even she knew how unconvincing she sounded. She really thought she was ready, but it turns out that she wasn’t. The bottom line was that she ultimately did feel pressured into bursting their relationship bubble, and if April hadn’t been so adamant about it, she honestly didn’t know when she would have done it on her own.

“It is true. You’re afraid of them finding out because of how that will make you look. Ms “I hate libraries” is dating a librarian and you’re too ashamed to admit it. Do you know how that makes me feel? How much crap I already have to put up with because people look down on men in my profession? I got enough shit from my own parents who thought I was making a mistake, but now my own girlfriend is ashamed of me?”

He was breathing hard, doing his best to keep his voice down, but it was clear how upset he was, how badly she had hurt him.

She bit back tears and tried to reach for him, but he pulled away. “Ben, you just need to understand how hard this is for me. You don’t get how deep this hatred runs. I just don’t think they’re ready-”

“No, Leslie. I don’t think that you’re ready.” He turned around to walk back outside and she called out after him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to tell Ann something came up and take you home. Then,” he sighed, “then I think I should probably go home, too.”

She choked back a sob. “Oh God, you’re breaking up with me.”

He turned back to her with slumped shoulders and sighed. “I-I’m not breaking up with you, at least I don’t think so. I just-I think we need to take some time to think about our relationship and where it’s going. Maybe it’s unfair of me, maybe we got too serious too soon, but you’re not ready for this, and I don’t know how long I can be content with being your dirty little secret.”

She huffed in frustration. “You aren’t my dirty little secret! You’re here, aren’t you? For crying out loud, the only person in my life you haven’t met yet is my mother. How many times to I have to tell you that I’m not ashamed of you.”

“You’re ashamed of my job and that’s a huge part of who I am. You of all people should understand that. I don’t want to have to lie about my career because of what other people think, especially not you.” With that, Ben turned back around and walked outside.

Leslie didn’t know what to say, her mind a jumble of thoughts and feelings she couldn’t even begin to process. Maybe if she was a better person, she’d waltz in there after him and tell her friends everything that she had been hiding. Tell them all about his job and how wonderful he was at it and how much he honestly enjoyed helping people. He wasn’t like the librarians that they knew, the polar opposite of Tammy Swanson.

But she stayed rooted in her spot and said nothing.

She didn’t say anything when Ben came back in, followed closely by Ann who shot her a worried look over Ben’s shoulder. She didn’t say anything when Ben slowly led her back to the car and remained silent throughout the entire ride back to the house.

What was she supposed to say? I’m sorry that I lied to you? I’m sorry that I can’t just swallow my pride and tell them?

She watched through tear-filled eyes as Ben gathered up his things back at her place, neatly folding his clothes before putting them in his duffle bag.

“Don’t go,” she argued weakly as he walked out of the bathroom with his toiletry bag.

He stopped packing and slumped his shoulders, taking a deep, steadying breath before meeting her eyes.

“Leslie, please understand that I need to do this, for me. Unless you’re ready to waltz back over there and tell them the truth…”

She just bit her lip and folded her arms protectively over her chest, like she just wanted to disappear into herself.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” he murmured and resumed his packing.

“Please, I just need a little more time.”

“I know that. I really do, but I need some time, too. I just--I can’t stay here with you right now. I can’t go back to pretending everything is fine when it’s not. See, this is what I was afraid of, why I didn’t mention anything because I knew that it would end badly. But I realize that I wasn’t being fair to myself, and there’s no turning back now. I can’t come here and pretend to be something that I’m not. I just think we both need some time apart.”

Oh God. That was it. He might as well have said that he was breaking up with her. Times apart never work. It’s the gentle way of letting her go. Time apart means he’s going to walk out that door, call her a few times, then never speak to her again.

“What about the book drive we’re having next month? You said that you’d help me plan and organize everything.”

It was a low blow, but she was desperate. She knew that he’d never go back on his word, that this was something he felt strongly about. Hell, he had been the one to suggest it to Leslie in the first place.

She wasn’t going to let him go that easily. Even if she had to force their time together, guilt him into helping her, he wasn’t going to just walk away.

“I don’t think-”

“No,” she cut him off. “You promised me that you’d help and I need it. You are an expert at this. Just think about all of the good we’d be doing and all of the kids who are going to be able to go to the rec center and have books to read. Please.”

She knew that he couldn’t refuse her, not something like this, and he nodded his assent.

“Okay, I’ll help. But this doesn’t change anything.”

She just nodded once, pursing her lips as she watched him finish packing.

The walk to her front door was awkward and felt like an eternity. Ben’s hand stilled on the handle, but he didn’t turn around.

“I don’t want to do this.”

“Then don’t,” she answered--almost pleaded. “I don’t want you to do this either.”

“I don’t want to, but I have to. I care about you so much, more than I have about anyone one a very long time. This isn’t easy for me.”

“Sure seems easy enough for you,” she shot back. She was hurt and angry and didn’t want to hear anymore of his excuses.

He dropped his bag and turned around quickly. Before she had time to blink, his lips were on hers in a fierce, rough kiss. It wasn’t like anything they had ever shared before, but not in a good way.

She could feel his anger and frustration, could taste it, but that didn’t stop the moan that erupted from her.

It kindled a fire deep within her belly-- a fire that she wanted him to extinguish, but the worst part was that she knew he wouldn’t.

“Does that feel like this is easy for me?” he breathed harshly against her lips. “Like I can’t wait to walk away from you? I was perfectly content to live like a coward, hide myself away in Bloomington, but I can’t lie for you anymore. You were the one that insisted I come, gave me hope that I could actually have a place in your life here. You gave me hope and then took it away. There’s nothing more that I can give you until you figure out what you want. Let me know when you do.”

He left her speechless, picking up his bag and leaving without so much as another glance in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at benwyattforcongress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who read, liked, and left reviews for this story. All of your encouragement has meant the world to me. I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Being apart from someone you care about was difficult. Being apart from someone you care about because it’s all your fault was even worse.  
  
She waited for him to call once he got home, waited for him to apologize and say he made a huge mistake. When he didn’t, she reasoned he just needed some time to think things over, to come to the right decision after making her sweat a little.  
  
Yes, that’s what it was, she thought to herself. He was trying to teach her a lesson. He didn’t seem like the vindictive type, but it was easier to think that than the alternative.  
  
By Sunday night, it became clear. He wasn’t going to call, wasn’t going to grovel and apologize for leaving. He wasn’t going to be the one to break first.  
  
She gave up counting the number of times her finger hovered over the call button, his contact info staring up at her. One little push, that’s all it would take. One second to swallow her pride and tell him that he was right, one second to tell the truth and fix everything.  
  
But when Monday morning came around and everyone asked about Ben, she knew she just couldn’t do it. No matter how many seals of approval were given to her by her coworkers about her “new boyfriend”, she could only force a smile and nod. The words were right there, choking her as they tried to force their way out, but she swallowed them.  
  
So instead, she just took the compliments with false gratitude. Yes, Andy, he is a nice guy. No, April, he’s not a serial killer, I already told you that so don’t act so upset. Yes, Ron, we all know that you don’t care, but he does have a firm handshake, doesn’t he? No, Tom, he probably won’t have time to look over the financials for your next business venture anytime soon.  
  
The first 15 minutes of the morning meeting were spent this way, Leslie trying not to grimace at every kind word spoken about the man who walked out of her home merely two days prior. It didn’t matter that every word they said was true, and then some. So what if he was kind and sweet and adorable and had the tightest little butt she’d ever seen? He asked her to do the unthinkable and left when she couldn’t.  
  
He just didn’t get it, but he would. She was going to make sure of it. Leslie Knope didn’t give up, and as long as they still had to plan for the book drive and setting up the new literacy programs, he was going to be obligated to keep in contact with her. He wasn’t going to get away from her that easily.  
  
“Alright everyone,” Leslie said to the group, “I appreciate your kind words, but we really do have to get this meeting started with actual work topics.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Donna conceded. “I have some updates on the book drive. We have 3 new volunteers willing to go collect the books from the satellite donations sites we’re gonna have set up around town.”  
  
Leslie pointed her pen at Donna briefly before writing in her padfolio. “That’s great. Okay, so far we’re going to have the main drive at Ramsett Park. You know, set it up so that there are some little games and prizes for the kids, too. Then we’ll have boxes around town for a few weeks in case people can’t make it out. J.J.’s and Food and Stuff have both agreed to set up donation boxes.”  
  
Ron groaned. “Two of my favorite capitalist enterprises have agreed to assist in a government handout program.”  
  
“Would you just chill, Ron?” Tom said. “Look at it this way, the more books we collect for the re center, the less these kids will have to go to library. We’re doing the world a service, really.”  
  
“You have a point, son. If it means saving children from that damned pit of vicious, conniving, lustful snakes, I can set aside my distaste.”  
  
Leslie tried to let those comments slide off of her back, tried to play along, but like everything else she had done that day, it was half hearted. She couldn’t make fun of libraries the way that she used to, not anymore, but she couldn’t let on that she felt differently either. They’d demand an explanation for her sudden change of heart, and she’d be guaranteeing her own exclusion from the group.  
  
“Ha, yeah, uhm, stupid libraries,” she croaked. “Stupid places with their...stupid, uhm, people.”  
  
“Haha!” Andy laughed. “That was a good one Leslie.”  
  
“Right,” she coughed, “Uh, anyway, good. We have volunteers for the event and to check the donation boxes. I think what we need to focus on next is how we want to set everything up at the park and finalize the schedule.”  
  
Donna scribbled a few notes. “Sounds good. Now, I have Ben down for a lot of the more important planning sessions and volunteer positions. I know he’s your boyfriend, but does he know enough of what he’s doing to be responsible for all this?”  
  
Leslie swallowed and nodded a bit too forcefully. “Yeah, trust me. He knows what he’s doing. He, uh, does a lot of volunteering for Bloomington and is an expert when it comes to book drives and literacy programs.”  
  
“Okay,” Donna shrugged, “if you say so.”  
  
“Trust me. He’s the one that actually gave me a lot of these ideas.”  
  
“Great, so he’s an accountant and a book nerd. Nice catch, Leslie,” Tom teased.  
  
“Aww, stop teasing, Tom.” Jerry turned and smiled at Leslie. “I think Ben is a very nice young man and you compliment each other very well.”  
  
“Jerry, come on. Can’t you just concentrate on the meeting and stop talking about Ben for two seconds. God, we have important work to do,” Leslie reprimanded a little too harshly.  
  
Jerry put up his hands in a sincere apology. “You’re absolutely right, Leslie. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Good, you should be. Now, that that’s all settled, let’s move on to the next item on the agenda.”  
  
Leslie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through these next few weeks, but if it was going to help repair things with Ben, it was worth it.

~~~~~  
  
She waited until the office was empty before making the call. It took almost twenty minutes before she worked up enough nerve, but she finally did it.  
  
She wasn’t breaking first, she rationalized. This had nothing to do with their relationship, nothing at all. She was going to call about the book drive and that’s it. It was quickly approaching so she was just doing her job.  
  
If talking to her just so happened to make Ben realize how much he missed her, well that was definitely an added bonus.  
  
Just before Leslie thought she was going to get Ben’s voicemail, she heard his hesitant hello.  
  
It would be a lie to say that she didn’t feel hurt by his reluctance to talk to her, but as she did in almost all things, she plastered a smile on her face and plowed forward.  
  
“Ben? Hey, how are you? It’s Leslie. Leslie Knope.”  
  
He quietly snorted in amusement. “Yes, Leslie, I know it’s you.”  
  
“Oh, right. So, how are you?”  
  
“Uhm, I’m good. H-how are you?”  
  
“Me? Oh, I’m doing great. You know, staying busy. Working on this book drive, which is why I called you actually.”  
  
She might have misheard, but she swore there was a tiny sigh of disappointment coming from the other line.  
  
“Right, yeah, of course. The drive. What was it you needed to talk to me about?”  
  
“Well, first thanks for sending me all of those spreadsheets. They’ve been really useful in organizing everything so for. I think we’re practically done setting up both the children’s story times and the adult literacy program at the Rec Center. We just need to find someone to actually teach them. Prepping for the book drive is also coming along on schedule.”  
  
“That’s...that’s really great, Leslie.”  
  
He sounded so sincere that it made her heart clench.  
  
“We wouldn’t be so on track if it wasn’t for your help, so, thank you. Really.”  
  
“What can I say? I have the heart of a librarian. Anywhere there’s books and helping people learn to read and appreciate literature, I’m there.”  
  
She knew he didn’t mean it as a dig, but it felt like one. “Yeah, well I guess that makes me lucky to have met you then.”  
  
She grimaced the second the words were out of her mouth. At any other time, this would have been a good line. He would have smiled smugly and said something equally flirtatious back. But instead, she was met with an awkward silence.  
  
“Uhm, anyway,” she tried to recover, “You had mentioned something about having some books that the library was willing to donate?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. We have a few boxes of books that were going to just get thrown out, so I picked out the ones that are still in good condition and set them aside for you guys.”  
  
“That’s great,” Leslie smiled. “I can go and pick them up from you.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that. I can just bring them when I go out there for the drive.”  
  
“No!” she said forcefully. “I mean you are already bringing a lot of other things that we need for the day, and I wanted to start collecting things as early as possible so we have less to deal with on the actual day. It’s really not a problem for me to just go out there.”  
  
Ben sighed and she could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. “Leslie, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”  
  
“Why not? You said you’d help out with the drive and that this was separate from...everything else that’s going on. I’m just trying to make the day be a little less hectic by crossing one extra thing off of the list.”  
  
He scoffed but gave in nonetheless. “Fine. I can’t really stop you, so yeah, go right ahead. I have them over at the library, so whenever you want, just stop by there and pick them up.”  
  
“Perfect!” She ignored his brusque tone. “I’ll stop by sometime this week.”  
  
“Okay, well I really need to get going, so…”  
  
“Oh, right. Yeah, that’s all I needed. I guess I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
He hung up without so much as a goodbye. Leslie pulled the phone away and stared at the screen in shock. He had never been so cold and dismissive to her before, not even when she had acted like a complete, rude jerk to him.  
  
She swallowed the hurt feelings that were rising up and pocketed her phone, mentally plotting out her schedule for the next day.  
  
Tomorrow, she had a trip to Bloomington to make.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It felt odd driving out to Bloomington without an overnight bag in the passenger’s seat. Over the past several weeks, the ride out had become second nature, but while the route was all too familiar, the feeling was not.  
  
The fluttering in her stomach was not one of excitement about seeing her boyfriend after a long, hard week, but more of a nervous anticipation. After his brush off on the phone yesterday, honestly had no idea what to expect.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot of the library and took a deep, calming breath before switching off the ignition and walking through the front door.  
  
“Hey, Leslie,” a perky voice called out to her from behind the front desk.  
  
“Oh, hey, Stacy,” Leslie greeted back with a smile. “Do you know if Ben’s around.”  
  
As if it were possible, the young woman’s smile grew even wider and she nodded eagerly. “Yup. He’s around back in the children’s reading room doing story time. They should be almost finished though if you want to head back there.”  
  
“Okay, thanks,” she waved and navigated her way through the rows of books until she found herself outside of a brightly painted room filled with children that couldn’t have been more than preschool aged. The room itself had painted animals and flowers on the walls, punctuated by various hand drawings and other assorted crafts.  
  
Sitting at the front of the room was Ben, animatedly reading a story to the dozen or so children sitting around him. They were entranced by him, their little eyes filled with wonder as he opened up a whole new world to them through the book.  
  
She had never seen him in action like this before, and she was just as mesmerized as the kids. His one hand waved wildly in the air as he read, and he even had different voices for each character.  
  
And perhaps best of all, she could tell how much he was enjoying himself, too. Everytime the kids would laugh or shout to him as he asked a question, his eyes lit up. He really did love his job, and he was damn good at it.  
  
She watched on with a mixture of awe and sadness until Ben finished the story and parents started to shuffle their kids out of the room, but not before they all said goodbye to “Mr. Ben”.  
  
Leslie peaked her head in the room as Ben started gathering his books and other supplies. He looked up and saw her out of the corner of his eye, a quick look of panic flashing before his face turned neutral again.  
  
She walked up beside him but before she had a chance to speak, a tiny body threw itself at Ben’s legs.  
  
“Mr. Ben! Mr. Ben!”  
  
He turned around and smiled down at the little girl. “Hey, Gracie, how are you today?”  
  
“Good.” She held up the book in her hands high above her head. “Look! I read this all by myself today!”  
  
Ben knelt down and took the book from her hands. “Whoa, no way! You read this by yourself?”  
  
Gracie nodded earnestly. “I really did. My teacher had to help me with only a couple of words, and the rest I did by myself.”  
  
“That is amazing, Gracie. I’m so proud of you.”  
  
She beamed with delight and pride before finally noticing Leslie and smiling bashfully.  
  
“Oh,” Ben said, “this is my friend, Ms. Knope.”  
  
Leslie smiled down at the little girl. “Hi, Gracie. It’s nice to meet you. And congratulations on reading the book all by yourself. That doesn’t look easy.”  
  
“Oh, it wasn’t,” she said solemnly, and it made Leslie crack a smile. “It was really hard, but Mr. Ben has been teaching me how to read, and now I can read better than anyone in my class.”  
  
“He has?”  
  
“Yup. He’s my favorite.”  
  
Just then, a frazzled looking woman came into the room. “There you are, Gracie. I told you not to go running off like that.” She smiled up at Leslie and Ben. “Sorry about that, Ben. She was so excited about her book, she just had to run off and show you.”  
  
Ben waved off her apology. “It’s not a problem, Arlene. You know I like to keep tabs on my star readers.” He throws Gracie a wink and the child blushes profusely.  
  
“Okay, Gracie,” Arlene said as she grabbed her daughter’s hand, “say goodbye to Mr. Ben and then we can go check out some more books”  
  
“Okay, Mommy. Goodbye Mr. Ben. Goodbye Mr. Ben’s friend.”  
  
Leslie giggled and waved back until Gracie and her mother were out of the room.  
  
If she needed another reminder of just how important Ben was to his community, this was it. Just like her heart swells every time she sees a kid on a swing in one of her parks, or she receives a letter thanking her for a new after-school program her department instituted, she knew the same must be happening for Ben right now.  
  
“I’m beginning to think I might not be president of the Ben Wyatt fan club anymore,” she teased.  
  
Ben’s lip quirked into a smile, but his eyes were sad and wistful. “Uhm, yeah, that’s Gracie. She’s one of our regulars. Bright kid, really. She always loved story time and took to reading immediately. I’ve been helping her with some of the more complicated kids books. It’s people like her that make the job worthwhile, you know?”  
  
Leslie wanted to say something, anything about the elephant in the room surrounding their relationship, but Ben quickly changed the subject.  
  
“Uhm, anyway, let me gather up my things and then I can take the box out to your car.”  
  
He shoved several books into his bag, and she followed him to his office area where he hoisted up the heavy box.  
  
“Hey, Stace? I’m just gonna take these out to Leslie’s car. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Stacey looked back and forth between the pair with a poorly concealed grin. “Don’t worry. Take your time, you two. Also, Leslie, Ben told me about the book drive you’re organizing, and I just think it’s so great. We were all too happy to see these books go to a good cause.”  
  
“Oh, thank you,” she said, taken aback. “It’s something we’ve been wanting to do for a while now, but I don’t think we would have been able to do it without Ben.” She turned to Ben, her face deadly serious. “I was definitely lucky to have met him.”  
  
Ben looked away uncomfortably and swallowed thickly, but Stacy didn’t seem to notice. “Awww,” she practically squealed. “You two are so adorable, I swear.”  
  
“Uhm, I think I should probably take these out so Leslie can get out of here,” he said after clearing his throat, not waiting for a response before walking past Leslie to the door.  
  
Leslie looked after him with a pained expression before waving Stacy goodbye and following him. he popped open the trunk, and Ben set down the box of books.

“Well, that should be all of them. I’ll keep an eye out for any more that we can donate.”  
  
“Thanks.” Leslie had an internal debate with herself before licking her lips and straightening her shoulders. “So, uhm, I have some time, and was maybe wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite after you get out of work. Talk about some loose ends with the drive.”  
  
Ben closed his eyes and sighed, dragging a hand across his mouth. “Leslie, what are you doing?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Do you think I don’t know what’s going on?  
  
“I’m just asking if-”  
  
He cuts her off. “No, no you’re not. God, why can’t you just do the one thing I’m asking? I know that you’re trying to use the drive as a way to work around our taking a break. I’m not stupid.”  
  
After recovering from her initial shock at his outburst, Leslie retaliated. “This whole thing is stupid! Okay, yes, I came out here because I wanted to see you. There you go. But can you blame me? You just leave my house the other day with an ultimatum and wanting to take a break and I’m supposed to just be okay with it?”  
  
“Quite frankly, I don’t care if you’re okay with it or not because this isn’t just about you. I gave you a choice, tell your friends about me or not. You made your choice and I made mine.” He fisted his hair with both hands. “Damn it, Leslie, you can’t just lie about a huge piece of who I am or think you’re honoring my request by chopping up the random bits of our relationship to fit something you’re comfortable with.”  
  
“I just don’t see the problem.”  
  
“It’s selfish! You’re not thinking about me or my feelings at all, just how you can try to guilt me into being around you without you having to face your friends. You saw me in there.” He pointed back to the library. “You saw me reading to those kids, I know you did. You saw how happy they were and how happy they made me. I love what I do, Leslie, and I’m not ashamed of it. If you can’t fully accept that and face the consequences, then there is absolutely nothing more that I can do.”  
  
His shoulders slump and he shrugged weakly. “I’m tired of this. I care about you so much, but I can’t put myself through this anymore. I don’t know if you’ll ever get over this, and it’s not fair to me to be pulled along until you do. Just...don’t call me, text me, anything anymore. I promised Donna that I’d be there for the drive, and I won’t go back on my word, but after that, I’m done.”  
  
Leslie was stunned speechless, and she watched helplessly as Ben walked back towards the library. She blinked, trying to clear her vision from the blur her forming tears were causing. She had ruined everything. She couldn’t leave well enough alone. She pushed too hard and ended up ruining things even more than they already were.  
  
She got back into her car and did her best not to cry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Leslie kept herself busy enough the next two weeks to almost take her mind off of missing Ben.  
  
Almost.  
  
Any questions for Ben were handled by Donna, who seemed to always buy Leslie’s excuse that she was too busy to call her own boyfriend. It was hard, keeping up the facade, but she really didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout of everyone finding out they had broken up.  
  
To say she was nervous about today would be an understatement. Not only did she have to worry about the drive and making sure everything ran smoothly, she had to do so while trying her best to either avoid or act cordially with her ex whom she was still nuts about.  
  
True to her usual fashion, Leslie distracted herself by rechecking all of the tables and games that were set up in the park for the drive, her ever-present clipboard clutched in her hands.  
  
She jumped when she felt a light hand on her back.  
  
“Oh, Ann, you scared the crap out of me.”  
  
“Sorry.” She gave her a sad smile. “So, are you sure you can handle today with...well, you-know-who coming?”  
  
Leslie put down her clipboard and braced both of her hands on Ann’s shoulders. “Ann, you are an amazingly perfect and beautiful best friend with a true heart of gold. I think I’ll be okay, but I really don’t know. Last time we spoke, Ben was really upset and I don’t know how he’s going to react. Especially since everyone still thinks we’re together.”  
  
Ann’s eyes bulged. “What? You didn’t tell everyone that you broke up? How could you do that knowing he was coming,” she admonished.  
  
“I’m sorry! It just never felt like the right time, and I didn’t want to open up that can of worms right now. I’ll tell them once everything is over and they never have to see Ben again. It’ll be fine.”  
  
Ann crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “It won’t be fine if someone says something to him and he sets the record straight.”  
  
“He won’t do that...Right?”  
  
“How should I know?” Ann shrugged. “He might. You haven’t exactly given him a reason not to.” She placed a gentle hand on her friends arm. “Look, I love you and I know that this is a lot for you, but he really does have a good point. He might not want to have to lie for you anymore.”  
  
With another sad smile, Ann walked away to finish helping Donna.  
  
Leslie sighed and retrieved her clipboard, freezing when she saw the familiar, lanky figure of Ben. He was wearing his standard khakis and plaid shirt, but with the sleeves rolled up to give it a more casual look.  
  
He looked amazing.  
  
He walked up to Donna and asked about where to set up the kids games he brought with him while Leslie did her best to not look like she was staring.  
  
“Hey, Leslie,” April shouted. “Your lover’s here.”  
  
It was Ben’s turn to freeze, searching around before finally catching Leslie’s eye. The look he gave her was clearly one of shock and mild confusion.  
  
No, I didn’t tell them, she tried to say back with her body language, and he frowned.  
  
He said something to Donna before quickly making his way over, Leslie’s heart beating faster and faster with every step that he took.  
  
“Hey, uh, can I talk to you?” he asked, reaching over and placing a hand on her upper arm.  
  
To an outsider, it probably looked like an intimate gesture, and for that, Leslie was grateful.  
  
He pulled her off to the side of the park before finally letting go. “So first you don’t tell them the truth about our being together and now you won’t tell them that we broke up?”  
  
She lowered her head contritely and sighed. “Look, I know I should have said something, okay? But it just never seemed like the right time.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s apparently never the right time to do a lot of things.”  
  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Ben. I knew you were coming and I felt that it would be better off if they didn’t know. There would be a lot less questions and poking and prodding. Trust me, they might not be taking to you so kindly if they knew that you broke up with me.”  
  
Something that she said struck a nerve and Ben winced. “You’re right, I guess. And-” he paused, “and I owe you an apology about the other day, too. I was angry and probably said some things that I shouldn’t have. At least not the way that I did.”  
  
Leslie shook her head. “No you- you had every right to be angry with me. I realize now that I was being selfish. It was wrong of me to ask all of that from you and then try to still force myself into your life.” She looked up and gave him a weak smile. “I just really like you and wanted to get the best of both worlds. But that was wrong of me, and I’m really sorry. I finally understand if you don’t want to have anymore contact with me.”  
  
“I honestly don’t want that. Really, I don’t, but I think it’s for the best. I can’t keep this charade up under the hopes that it might work out. I can’t be around you if I have to lie about who I am.”  
  
She nodded as her fingers fidgeted with one another. “What if I didn’t ask you to lie anymore?”  
  
“What?” he blinked.  
  
“What if I just decided to say screw it and not care anymore.”  
  
“Leslie, please don’t get my hopes up again if you’re not serious,” he pleaded with the most desperate, pained expression on his face.  
  
“No, I mean it this time.” She reached out and grabbed his hand. “These last few weeks without you have been some of the worst. Part of the reason that I didn’t tell anybody we had broken up was because I didn’t want to accept it. It hurt too much to even think about. I don’t care who knows anymore. All I want is to be with you. I don’t care what happens because of it.”  
  
He searched her face, looking for some sign that she wasn’t telling the truth, but she was. She meant every single word.  
  
Before she knew it, Ben’s lips descended on hers and she sighed in sweet relief at the feel of them. She had missed this, being with him, and if it meant she’d never have to let him go, she’d shout her secret from the rooftops.  
  
They pulled away when they heard the whistles and catcalls, smiling brilliantly at one another.  
  
“Do you want to do it now, or…”  
  
“No,” she said quickly, “and not because I’m backing out. Everyone is really high strung right now, and basically this whole drive is an anti-library campaign. For your safety, I think we’d better wait until this is over and you’ve gone. That way they can’t take it out on you physically.”  
  
He started to laugh as if she was joking, but he quickly stopped when he saw her grim expression.  
  
“Oh, wait, you’re serious.”  
  
“Deadly.”  
  
He just nodded once more, but even the threat of physical violence wasn’t enough to deter his newfound good mood.  
  
“Well, as much as I’d rather stay here with you, I do have some things I need to get to.”  
  
“Yeah, right. Me too.”  
  
“Okay, well, I’m gonna…” He continued to smile as he walked backwards towards Donna, not yet wanting to turn away from Leslie.  
  
Leslie bit back a smirk as she turned to grab her clipboard, looking up to see Ron rushing towards her.  
  
“She’s coming,” he said grimly.  
  
Leslie furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about? Who’s coming?”  
  
“Tammy 2, my second, evil ex-wife. I can smell her putrid stench from here.”  
  
Her eyes widened and she started looking around frantically. “No, no, no,” she muttered. “Crap on a cracker. Of course freaking Tammy 2 would show up today. Of freaking course.”  
  
“I believe I have a vial of Holy Water in my truck for such an occasion as this. Hopefully a sprinkle on her forehead will send her soul back to the pits of hell from whence it came.”  
  
Ron and Leslie ran over to where the rest of the Parks crew gathered protectively around their setup as Tammy Swanson meandered her way towards them. She wore her ever-present smirk and a tight, low-cut red dress that left little to the imagination.  
  
“Well, well, well,” Tammy purred, “what do we have here? The Parks and Rec gang trying to out library the library. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so pathetic.”  
  
Ron stepped forward and folded his arms. “What are you doing here, woman?”  
  
“Can’t a girl come to a book drive in her local park in peace,” Tammy pouted.  
  
“Seriously, Tammy,” Leslie said with an exasperated sigh, “can’t you leave us alone. We’re just trying to have people donate some books to the rec center.”  
  
“So they never have to set another foot into that hell hole you call an office filled with you and your other demon spawn,” Ron cut in.  
  
“Now, Ronny, that really hurts.” Tammy looked through the small crowd and zeroed in on Ben. “Oh, who is this?” she said as she sauntered her way towards him. She leaned in close and pulled on the v of her dress. “I see we have some fresh meat.”  
  
“You leave that boy alone,” Ron warned. “You and your kind aren’t welcome here.”  
  
She gave Ben a menacing smirk. “That’s pretty rich considering who you let volunteer around here.”  
  
Crap, she knew. All Leslie could think about now was getting Tammy out of there before she said anything. Spilling the beans about Ben’s occupation needed to come from her and her alone. And definitely not now.  
  
“Would you just go.”  
  
Tammy looked over her shoulder at Leslie and raised her eyebrow. “Oh, is he yours? Well, I’d never thought I’d live to see the day.”  
  
“Tammy, please-”  
  
“Please, what?” she replied with a sickeningly sweet innocence. “Please don’t tell everyone what I know about you little boy toy?”  
  
“Just get out of here, would you? Before we call someone to forcibly remove you.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll go.” Tammy turned back to Ben and gave him the once over. “I guess I’ll be seeing you at the next Regional Librarian Conference.”  
  
Everyone exchanged looks of confusion except Leslie and Ben, who both looked sick to their stomachs.  
  
“What is she talking about?” Andy asked.  
  
Tammy feigned surprise. “Oh, you all don’t know? Your little pal Ben here and I have met before. He’s a contemporary of mine from the Bloomington Public Library.”  
  
The collective gasp from everyone would have seemed comical if the circumstances weren’t so dire.  
  
“Wait,” Tom said holding his hands out, “you’re a _librarian_?” He practically spat the word out, and Ben’s face paled.  
  
“Well, I-I,” Ben stammered, but no full words came.  
  
“Fine, YES,” Leslie shouted, and every head turned to look at her. “Yes, Ben is a librarian, okay? We met when I had to go to Bloomington because they were the only place that had a book that I needed. So yeah, I not only went to a library, but I started dating the librarian.” She whipped around and gave Tammy a deadly glare. “Are you happy now?!” she yelled at Tammy’s back as she walked away.  
  
Ron pulled on her arm and whispered harshly in her ear. “Leslie, have you learned nothing from my ill-fated affair with my ex-wife? Getting involved with these people is dangerous.”  
  
“Seriously,” Tom said incredulously, “what were you thinking.”  
  
Leslie wrenched her arm away from Ron and turned to her coworkers. “Really, guys? After everything that Ben has done to help us with this drive, after all of the nice things you said about him when you met him, you’re going to talk about him like this just because of his job? I was like you, once. I thought all librarians were as evil and heartless as Tammy and her crew, but they’re not.”  
  
She walked over to Ben and proudly took his hand. “Ben Wyatt is not out to use me or seduce me to get what he wants. He genuinely cares about the people that come into the library and does his best to help them. He helps kids learn to read, for crying out loud. They call him Mr. Ben and draw him pictures and have cute little five-year-old crushes on him. He is gladly volunteering his time to help us and expecting nothing else in return because it’s the right thing to do.  
  
“I did a terrible thing and lied to all of you because I was ashamed and scared. Scared about what you would all think of me once you knew, but I don’t care anymore. If you were all really my friends, you’d trust my judgement and your own first impressions, and see that Ben is an amazing, caring, and sweet man.” She gave Ben a small smile, one that he gladly returned as he squeezed her hand. “And if you have a problem with him and his involvement with not only me but this drive, then you can leave and we’ll do this ourselves.”  
  
Ann pushed her way past Donna and Tom and stood next to Leslie and Ben in a sign of solidarity.  
  
The rest of the Parks department stayed in stunned silence, digesting not only this new piece of information about Ben, but also Leslie’s sudden change of heart.  
  
Andy was the first to step forward, giving Ben a quizzical once over. “So, you’re really a librarian?”  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief before his lips quirked. “That’s crazy, man. But if Leslie likes you and you like Mouse Rat, you can’t be all that bad.” He thrust his hand out and shook Ben’s firmly while he clapped him roughly on the back.  
  
April rolled her eyes and stepped forward next to her husband. “I mean, I probably would have liked you better if you were an evil librarian, but whatever. I guess I have to settle for you just being my boss’s boring boyfriend.”  
  
“What the heck,” Tom shrugged. “You seem like an okay nerd to me, even if you can’t give me financial advice.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Donna said. “After all the help he gave me setting up this damn drive, I don’t care if he _is_ a psychotic librarian. I owe him.”  
  
Ron continued to stand there with his arms folded defensively in front of him, a deep frown etched on his face.  
  
Leslie bit her lip nervously, wanting more than anything for Ron’s approval, but not sure if she’d ever get it. “Ron, please understand-”  
  
“It’s okay, Leslie,” Ben said beside her before turning to Ron. “Look, Ron, I understand where your prejudice comes from. Your ex-wife is crazy. Hell, every last librarian in this city is crazy, but they in no way are an accurate representation of my profession. I’m not exactly sure what it is you think that I’m up to, but I can promise you that I only have the best of intentions. I do what I do because I love helping people. But most of all, I truly, deeply care about Leslie and would never do anything to hurt her.”  
  
Ron squinted his eyes and Ben gulped, taking a timid step back. “I normally don’t get involved in my co-worker’s lives, but if you do anything to harm her--and I do mean anything-- I can guarantee that you will regret it.”  
  
Ben was shocked but quickly nodded. “I won’t. I swear.”  
  
Ron studied to two for another moment before straightening his back, any sentimentality now long gone. “Well, alright then. Now, I believe you all still have some work to do, and the sooner it gets done, the sooner I can get the hell out of here.”  
  
Leslie rushed forward and gave Ron a crushing hug--or at least as much of a hug as she could given the fact that his arms remained stiff at his sides. But he didn’t have to hug her back. All that mattered was that Ron’s brushoff was the closest thing to an acceptance that she’d get, and she was perfectly fine with that.  
  
She stepped back and once again grabbed Ben’s hand. “Alright you guys, you heard the man. Let’s get this drive started.”  
  
Everyone dispersed to their respective stations except for Ben and Leslie.  
  
“See, that wasn’t so bad,” he smirked before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
She laughed and bumped him with her shoulder. “You say that now, but don’t think I didn’t notice how terrified you were.”  
  
“Okay, maybe it was a little scary, but it’s over now.”  
  
“Yeah,” Leslie sighed happily. “But once this is done, you, sir, are coming back to my place for the weekend.”  
  
“I didn’t bring any extra clothes with me.”  
  
Leslie let go of his hand a smiled wickedly. “Don’t worry. You won’t be needing them.” With a wink she turned and walked away, leaving a gaping Ben in her wake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Leslie stood in front of her mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress as she gave herself a final once over.  
  
She saw Ben’s reflection as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.  
  
“You look beautiful,” he murmured against her skin as he kissed the exposed flesh of her neck.  
  
She smiled her thanks before turning around. “You look pretty sharp in that suit as well.”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t very well look like a bum on the night that my girlfriend gets honored by her city.”  
  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Leslie said, trying to be modest, but her grin gave away her true excitement.  
  
Eight months had passed since the successful book drive and subsequent literacy programs that the Parks Department instituted at the rec center. The extra classes had been deemed a huge success, and after only a few months, reading scores improved throughout the city.  
  
And tonight, Leslie was being recognized for her hard work.  
  
“Of course it’s a big deal. The mayor’s gonna give you a fancy award and everything.”  
  
“Well, that award is just as much yours as it is mine.”  
  
“Nope,” Ben shook his head. “I might have helped, but this was all because of you. So, go up there and smile and accept the recognition that’s a long time coming.”  
  
“Alright, if you insist.” She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Oh!” she said, suddenly remembering her surprise. “I have something special for you tonight.”  
  
He wrinkled his forehead. “For me?”  
  
She nodded and ran to grab a wrapped box from her closet. “Here.”  
  
He grinned as he unwrapped the box, his smile widening when he saw what was inside. “Leslie, this is amazing.”  
  
He pulled out the tie and ran his fingers over the smooth silk. It was a simple, cream colored tie, but the print on it was designed to look like a library due date slip. The second she saw it, she knew she had to get one for Ben.  
  
“I figured you’d like it. You know, to add to your library themed clothes.”  
  
He leaned over and gave her a brief kiss. “I love it. It’s perfect.”  
  
“Wear it tonight.”  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Yeah? You know, if I wear this, half of the town’s gonna know that you’re dating a librarian. Imagine what it could do to your reputation.”  
  
“Good. I want them to know. I get to show off my hot, librarian boyfriend and tell everyone that he’s the reason I’m even here tonight getting this award.”  
  
He started taking off the current tie he was wearing. “As long as you’re sure.”  
  
“Yup. Wear it with pride.”  
  
He finished the knot on his new tie and smoothed it against his dress shirt. “There. How does it look.”  
  
“Very nice.”  
  
He reached for the jacket in the bed and tucked the tie safely inside. “Well, I gotta say I’m relieved that this tie will be my official librarian coming out, because I kind of have a surprise for you, too.”  
  
Her eyes widened and she clapped giddily. “Really? What is it?”  
  
“Calm down,” he laughed. “It’s really a thing so much as news.”  
  
“Oh, okay. What news is that?"  
  
“You know how the Pawnee Community College has been looking for someone to take over as their Library Program Director?”  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
“Well, what if I told you that I applied for it and got the job?”  
  
She froze, not fully believing the news that she was hearing. “Wait-you-you’re...Oh my god, seriously?!”  
  
“Seriously.”  
  
She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over in the process. “That’s amazing.” She pulled away and quickly slapped his shoulder. “I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me that you applied for that job.”  
  
“I was going to, but I didn’t want to get your hopes up if I didn’t end up getting it.”  
  
“Of course you got it. You’re the greatest librarian that ever lived. They’d be stupid to not give you the job.”  
  
He smiled humbly at her compliment and rested his hands on her hips. “And I’d be stupid not to take it. It’s a great opportunity and it just so happens to be in the greatest city on earth.” He rested his forehead against Leslie’s. “You think Pawnee has room for one more librarian?”  
  
Leslie’s eyes started to water and she gave Ben a soft kiss. “There will always be a place for you here.”  
  
“Yeah? Good to know. You want to help me go apartment hunting tomorrow?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?” he said, surprised. “Oh, okay. I just thought-”  
  
“No, sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” She took a deep breath. “It’s just, when I said here, I meant _here_ here.”  
  
“As in here, this house, here? You want me to move in with you?”  
  
She nodded and bit her lip. “That is if you want to. I mean you don’t have to, but-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Yeah.” He picked her up and spun her around, the both of them giddy with excitement. “Leslie Knope, I love you more than anything, and I want to move in with you. Except, maybe...”  
  
“What?” she asked when she at his apprehension.  
  
“Do you think we could find like our own place, together. I love your place, really, but it’s just…”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and sighed. “It’s kind of a scary, nightmare, hoarder nest.”  
  
“You know, if Ann and the Health Department hadn’t already said the same thing, I might be offended. But you have a point.”  
  
“So, you’re okay with it?”  
  
She readjusted the knot of his tie and grinned. “Yes, I’m perfectly okay with that. Tomorrow, we’ll start looking at places.”  
  
Ben pulled her in for another kiss. “God, I love you so much. If we didn’t have any place to be tonight-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” she smirked. “Just be sure to make up for it when we get back.”  
  
“You can bet on it.”  
  
“Good,” she gave him another quick peck. “Now, go get your shoes and I’ll be down in a minute.”  
  
She admired the way that his black slacks accentuated his butt as he walked away and couldn’t believe that she'd soon be able to have him with her every day. This night felt like a dream. Everything in her life both personally and professionally was falling into place, and she honestly couldn’t remember being happier.

And to think, she owed it all to a library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at benwyattforcongress

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Parks and Rec related posts benwyattforcongress.tumblr.com


End file.
